The Call
by Lord Assissin
Summary: Takes place by the end of Scorpia Rising. Just my point of view of how the Pleasures got the news of Alex's arrival. One shot.


**The call**

Hey readers, this is either a one shot, or a prequel to my future story, I don't know yet. I hope you like it. English is my second language, so please exuse any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone and anything.

Edward Pleasure was sitting at a table, chewing roasted toast with jam and reading today's news. It was another morning in San Francisco, sun was already shining, everything was normal. Edward glanced up when his daughter Sabina came running down the stairs, elegantly dressed as always, long dark hair flying around her head. She certainly grown into beauty past the last year, he wondered, and started resembling her mother as well.

"Hey, Dad," exclaimed Sabina as she sat down and helped herself with cereals.

"Morning, beautiful," replied Edward and Sabina giggled. She pulled out her iPod.

"Hey, young lady, what have I told you about phones at table, huh?" Liz appeared out of nowhere and kissed her husband on his cheek. Sabina groaned, but hid the iPod anyway. She quickly finished her breakfast, she was already late for school. As she stood up, Edward's phone started to ring. He picked it up immediately.

"Seriously? No phone rule, remember, Dad?" said Sabina with obvious sarcasm and Edward stuck out his tongue at her, before sending his wife apologetic look.

"Edward Pleasure,"

_"__Mr. Pleasure, this is Tulip Jones, the Head of MI-6 Special Operations. I need to talk to you." _Edward bit his lip. This can't be good, he thought and for a moment he was tempted to just hang up. MI-6 represented everything he despised – government manipulation, corruption, dirty secrets and lies. He thought of Alex, Sabina's friend, and suddenly dreaded the worst.

"About what?"

_"__About Alex Rider." _Edward took a deep breath. The boy can't be... no, if Alex died, the MI-6 would probably try to cover it up. Edward realized both Sabina and Liz are watching him closely. He must have had a serious look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked Mrs. Jones. He heard her sigh.

_"__There was a terrible...accident. Jack Starbright died," _said the woman in a low voice, and Edward noticed her hesitation just before the word _accident_. But that was unimportant. Jack, the cheerful American, the only person who cared about Alex, was dead. Edward felt a coldness spreading through his body and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh my God... How is he?" Edward didn't want to say Alex's name while Sab was listening, and Jones fortunately took the hint.

_"__Thas's what I want to talk about. Alex is broke, he doesn't talk or even eat, and honestly I don't blame him. He lost his closest person..."_

"How exactly..." started Edward, but he caught himself. Did he really want to know? No, probably not.

_"__It's classified, I'm sure you understand. Look, Mr. Pleasure, Alex is still under-aged and since he lost his legal guardian, normally he would end up with some foster family here in London. However, I know he had close ties with your family in the past, so I thought I would ask you if you wanted to sort off adopt him? He would go with you to America, start a new life with people he knows, maybe heal in time..."_

Edward tried to process all the information. Adopt Alex... Well, Sabina would be thrilled, and he was sure Liz wouldn't mind either. He himself owed the boy his life, twice, so no discussion there. He considered taking some time to decide, but suddenly he could see Alex's face, hardened with all the bad he saw, with serious eyes and sad expression. The boy deserved to finally have a loving family, a normal life. There was nothing to discuss.

"Yes. Of course we'll do it. But I have one condition. You won't ever again...," Edward started firmly, but Jones interrupted him

_"__Yes, the MI-6 will never contact or use Alex again, and I will personally call the head of the CIA. I will sort out all the formalities and get Alex a full-time visa. I promise," _she said and Edward thought he heard guilt in her voice. Let's see how long she can keep her humanity before she end's up like Alan Blunt, he thought grimly.

_"__Alex is currently at one of our...recuperating manors. I think the sooner you come, the better. When can you come?" _Jones kept talking. Edward mentally checked his schedule for the next few days.

"I can be in London in Thursday."

_"__Great. I'll send someone to pick you up at Heathrow. Have a good day, Mr. Pleasure, and thank you." _The call ended. Edward slowly put the phone down, still a bit dumbfounded from the conversation.

"Dad, what happened?" spoke Sabina carefully. Edward glanced at her and smiled sadly.

"It seems you're getting a brother. Alex is going to live with us here."


End file.
